Konoha High: Drama, Love and Grades
by illogicalgirl
Summary: Tsukiko Akasuna is new in school and already on the first day she makes friends and enemies. But like will just gets complicated as they all fall for each other. Read to find out what happens. Couples are surprise


NEW STORY!! It doesn't have much yaoi (for once) but still has a bit! I hope you like and send reviews! Or I wont update!

P.S. Those of you who are reading my other story "Ask the yaoi couples" Please be patient. I need more reviews so REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 1: New Girl 

Today was my first day of Konoha High. I was going to be in 10th grade. I hope I make some friends. I was pretty smart with a high IQ number so I got a few AP classes but Im not a nerd. In Suna High I was pretty popular even tough I didn't want to. I like being unique and all weird. And I hate being normal. Im also pretty tough and I hate boring things; I get distracted easily when doing something boring. I also love reading. And right now I miss Kankuro niichan and Temari neechan and Panda-chan. Their not really my brother and sisters, I just call them that because their like family to me. My parents work around the world so I hardly see them. They sent me to Konoha High because something happened in Suna. Their now in Iwa. Oh I forgot! My name is Tsukiko Akasuna and this is my story!

I was walking to homeroom in room 113 with Kakashi Hatake. Nice name. I find the class when I turn the corner and I go inside. I only see 4 girls sitting on some desks talking among themselves. Their uniform is proper, the only ones I've seen. All the other girls were dressed like sluts and were all flirting with the guys. And this morning I almost got hit by a car! Those stupid man whore players! I wasn't able to get a look at them tough. The blond one looked up. "Hey! You! Come over here!" she called out to me.

I went up to her and her friends. "So are you new?" the one with pink hair asks. "Yea. I just transferred from Suna High" I say. "Suna High? So you lived in Suna?" the brown haired one asks. "Yea. I was born there but my parents travel a lot so my parent's closest friend is now taking care of me" I tell them. "Ehh really?" the blond one asks. "Yeah" I tell her.

"Well, Im Ino Yamanaka" the blond one says. She has blue eyes and her hair in a pony tail with one side of her bangs over her face. "Im Sakura Haruno" the pink one says. She has green eyes and her hair is shoulder length and has ribbon in it. "Im Tenten" the brown one says. She has brown eyes and her hair is in pon pons. "A-and Im Hinata Hyuuga" she one with blue hair says. She has white eyes and her hair is short but cute. "Im Tsukiko Akasuna" I tell them. I have the lightest blue eyes ever and red hair on the top and black hair on my bottom. But not like at top and bottom but like well it's hard to explain. You'll have to see it.

"Hi! You have really cool hair by the way" Sakura says. "Oh thanks!" I say back. "Did you dye it?" Ino asks. "No. I was born with this hair just the way it is now, except short" I say back. "Ehh? Really?" Tenten asks. "Yeah. My dad had red hair and my mom has black hair. I got both" I say. "Wow! That's really cool" Ino says. "Hey. Your eyes look just like Hinata's" Tenten says. I look at Hinata and she's blushing. How cute! "Yeah" I say.

"So how's you first day here?" Tenten asks. "Umm well, the school is filled with sluts and players. Oh and I almost got run over by a car" I say in a fake cheerful tone. "EHH?! Who was it?" Sakura asks me. "I didn't get a good look at them." "Maybe it was—" She never got to finish because at that moment some guys came in the class.

One had long brown hair with blue eyes. Another had blond spiky hair with blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. Next was one that had long brown hair and white eyes like Hinata's. Another had black spiky hair with black eyes. Next was one with blond and had his hair in a style like Ino's and had blue eyes. And last was a guy with brown hair in a pony tail that looked like he was going to fall asleep any minute.

"Hmm?" the one with blond hair noticed us. "Hey guys look! It's the freaky sisters!" He exclaims. Freaky sisters? "It's the Man whores!" Ino said back. "Hey!" they called back. "What are you guys doing here? Don't tell me you idiots have this class too" said the spiky haired blond one. "Unfortunately" says Tenten. "Im amazed you four didn't get held back" the one with brown hair said. "Especially Hinata" he then added. Okay! Now im mad!

I then run up to him and jump on him. I can tell everyone's shocked but when I get angry I get angry! I start to punch that pretty little face of his. I suddenly feel hands go to my waist and pull me back. I struggle. "Hey! Get off Neji!" someone yells. "Let me go! He insulted Hinata-chan and I wont just stand here and not defend my friends!" I yell back.

After some seconds I finally stop struggling and they let go. "He's not worth it!" I say to him. "Nice Tsuki-chan" Sakura says to me. "You'll hear from me" he says back to me. I think his names Neji. They all went and sat down on their seat.

I go and sit down next to my new friends. "Umm Thanks you Tsukiko-san" Hinata says to me blushing. "No prob. I do anything for friends" I says back smiling. She blushes. She so cute! "You sure have a temper Tsuki-chan" Tenten says to me. "Hehehe. I get really angry when something bad happens to one of my friends" I say chuckling. "Nice" Sakura says.

"So who were those jerks anyway?" I ask. "The one you fought is Neji Hyuuga. He's Hinata's cousin" Ino informs me. I gasp. "What?! Then why did he say such a mean thing to her?" I asked shocked. "He hates her because she was born on a higher status and thinks she snot suited for it" Sakura says. "I looked over to Hinata and she's sad. Those jerks!

"Anyway, the one with the brown pony tail is Shikamaru Nara. He's a genius but he's really lazy" Tenten continues. "The one with the yellow spiky hair is Naruto Uzamaki. He's an orphan and an idiot with the worst grads in the school." "Hinata also has a crush on him" Sakura giggles. Hinata gasps and blushes. How cute.

"The one with the blond ponytail is Deidara. He's a moron too and is obsessed with bombs and art" Ino says. "Hmm art..." I think out loud. I know who would like him then. Just wish they were here.

"Yeah. And the other 2 are Cain Hargreaves and Sasuke Uchiha. The one with brown hair is Cain. He's from England. Their the hotness guys in school but their just jerks. They hardly show emotion because apparently that's how they were born. Their as close as brothers. They both are in the top 5 smartest students in school" Sakura says. Wow. They sure are popular.

"Are you gonna join their fan club or something?" Tenten asks me. "Huh? No. Why?" I ask. Like I ever! "Well you look like one of his fangirls now" she points out. "No thank you. I don't like jerks" I say. We all start laughing together.

Soon the whole class was filled and the teacher came in about 10 minutes late.

"Wow Kakashi-sensei. You're usually more late then this. Did Iruka-sensei dump you?" Naruto asks. Everyone laughs at this and I look confused. Sakura leans over and fills me in. "Kakashi is always late because he's always playing around with Iruka-sensei. You'll meet him soon enough" she says. Oh. So our teacher is gay. Not new.

"Umm well after Tsunade-sama found us in a classroom having sex she banned us from having sex in school grounds" he admitted. Everyone laughed. Wow. He's really perverted.

"Well moving on. Is there anyone here that new?" he asks. I raise my hand and he tells me to come up. I go up and he tells me "Tell us your name and something about yourself like what you like and dislike or your hobbies." "Um okay" I respond.

I look at the class and start. "My name is Tsukiko Akasuna. I just moved in from Suna because my parents travel a lot. I like cosplaying, anime, sweet things, cute clothes and cute stuffs. I dislike jerks and players and sluts and people that are mean to my friends. My hobbies are cosplaying, reading and being a lazy ass" I finished giggling. "Okay thank you Tsukiko-san. You may go take a seat now" Kakashi-sensei tells us. As I go back to me seat I feel some people watching me, especially the boys. I seat down and give my friends a peace sign. The smile.

Kakashi then gives out our schedule. I already knew mines since Tsunade, the principal, was the person that was to watch out for me here. I look at it and I have for period 1 math, period 2 science, period 3 history, period 4 English, period 5 P.E., period 6 Language, period 7 Technology, and period 8 art. All of them except tech, art and P.E. are AP classes.

"Hey Tsuki. What did you get?" Ino asked coming over. "Here" I said handing my schedule to her. When she saw it she gasped. "Oh my god! Tsuki! You're taking 5 AP classes?!" she yelled. "Ow. Yes I am" I said covering my now hurt ear. "Wow! I didn't know you were so smart" she says with shock. "Uh yeah. Well one of the things I love to do is read" I say un-interested. "Wow" the other girls say.

* * *

Well Hope you like! Send reviews! This Dolly needs suport! 


End file.
